<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ethereal by grainipiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587180">Ethereal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot'>grainipiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Wet Dream, shadows playing around a little, smut with some fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another night, another visit after all the troubles and maybe another occasion to share some comfort and warmth.</p><p>shenzed - canon verse - OS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shen/Zed (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ethereal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!<br/>Yes, another shenzed OS! No I won't stop!<br/>This couldn't have been done without you, DieEis, thank you again for your sweet ideas~</p><p>And thank you for reading!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Quiet now</em>.</p><p> </p><p>This was the easiest part. By now Zed was so used to that, sneaking his way in the Kinkou monastery. Not that there was no one there anymore, the place sure was well inhabited but the game remained the same, far too easy. The shadows blended easily in the darkness of the night and even considering that he took care not to go where he might get caught.</p><p>All this trouble to get here, to Shen’s bedroom. His destination. <em>Good</em>. Like he thought, the latter was asleep, deep enough not to notice his presence and sit up with a blank face. That happened sometimes when Shen did got much sleep and was left too aware of the situation but hopefully not right now.</p><p> </p><p>In any case it didn’t change a lot of things to Zed’s plan. The fun could begin. Still one with the shadows he came closer, enough to hover near the only person in this small room. It was curious to still feel the need to observe calmly, even after so much time and conflicts. No matter how much they tried to push each other away. Now he was close to Shen again, able to see the slow rise and fall of his chest after each breath. This was Shen’s privacy so he had no mask, although it wasn’t too far. Short time of contemplation. <em>Still handsome</em>. Zed laughed innerly. The latter had endured so much, it showed a little in his features but no matter what he remained the same.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mmmpf. I want to kiss</em>.</p><p> </p><p>This wouldn’t do for now. Zed could still try but the most likely to happen was getting kicked or worse for startling the latter in his sleep. So it wasn’t part of plan for now, maybe once Shen would wake up. <em>Not yet.</em> There was a reason why Zed prefered to have him asleep for now.</p><p> </p><p><em>Let’s have some fun</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The reason for his presence here never really changed, he was here for Shen. Depending on the night it might be for sex or simply for a short argument to hide a certain craving for cuddles. In either case he was accepted here and not once the latter had asked him to go away. Chances were they both needed that, even sexual relief. Which brought to this exact night.</p><p>Right now all Zed needed was to have him hard and needy. He had been longing for some time and just to imagine Shen pinning him down as he fucked him was enough to make him shiver. Awake or not he would still manage to arouse his lover but it wasn’t always so easy when Shen was awake and putting on a certain façade. On the other hand, when asleep he could be vocal, which was great compared to his stoic self no matter the time of the day.</p><p> </p><p>There was still one thing that he wanted to try. The shadows could be fun to use and yield, especially in fights since it was its first purpose but Zed thought of other ways. If he was to directly carress the latter, it would wake him up too fast – might as well slap him it would be the same result except the bad mood.</p><p> </p><p>Light, slow, he loomed over with enough care not to make any mistake and left his own mask aside. It would be annoying to ruin everything. At worst Shen would wake up and he would still get fucked afterward so it wasn’t a real issue but he wanted to try this as far as he could.</p><p>Slowly shadows brushed the latter’s body. So soft, it could be an illusion. Zed went on, still paying attention to any reaction from the latter. Being one with the shadows was always peculiar, especially when he bended it to his will for another purpose. Attention remained, feather-like while he made it count. Maybe a few ones were useless but he appreciated to feel such strenght under his ghostly claws. So powerful, enough to put him down and trapped under him if Shen felt like it. There came another shiver of anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>Getting bolder, Zed came closer, hovering near his lover. No doubt this would scare anyone that would wake up to such sight but Shen knew him enough, he would certainly have a displeased expression instead. Yet that required to be awake, which he wasn’t. <em>Too bad~</em> Zed leaned down and nuzzled the latter’s neck. Under normal circumstances this might have disturbed his sleep or at least earned a reaction but the shadows turned it into a light brush against skin, gone as quick.</p><p> </p><p>No sign of waking yet so he decided to go further. Zed took his sweet time teasing him, slipping a hand lower barely enough to be felt and nothing more. Little by little he was pleased to find a reaction there and there, sleepy noises muffled by Shen’s state but as many sighs for his attention.</p><p> </p><p><em>Not awake yet ?</em> It was a bit surprising but it could happen. Probably the latter had a rough day and needed some rest. In any case this was good for Zed as he relished the instant.</p><p>Having Shen under him was as nice as being under him, for the sort of illusion of power it gave him shortly. Right there he could enjoy the view, red hair over the pillow without real care and skin showing on very rare occasion. Shen seemed almost peaceful. Almost. Probably this hadn’t happened since the end of their childhood but Zed burried this bitterness as quick. It had done enough harm already.</p><p> </p><p>Then it happened. A soft noise at the limit of a moan. It caught Zed's attention as quick, repeating what he had done just before. It became more and more frequent, sigh turning into a groan as attention went. Until Shen was hard and lightly moving under the slow gestures.</p><p> </p><p><em>Mmmh</em>. This was nice to see. As much arousing as the short fantasy of their future night together. Since Zed got what he seeked, he could get a bit more firm in his gestures. It didn’t matter anymore if Shen woke up, as soon as he did they would get on their embraces and sweet time.</p><p>All this was also enough to make Zed needy as hell. Under him the latter squirmed gently when he palmed his crotch and squeezed, harsh breathing betraying both their sad states. He couldn’t take more so he gave a few light pecks, close to Shen’s lips until he could kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>However there was no sign of waking yet so he continued. It was quite fun to see Shen so open in his need, showing a lot more than he would during sex. <em>Wake up ?</em> There wasn’t a lot to hope in that kind of kiss, the only downside of the current situation. Zed doubled his efforts and started to undress the latter. There was no armor, nothing too difficult to take off. Taking the top though would be impossible without Shen’s help so he gave up on that to yank down his pants instead.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Zed craved more at the sight of his lover’s cock, revealed in the instant. Without waiting he resumed his attention, teasing Shen’s hard cock until some precum leaked. The quiet moans happened more often, in the limits of sleep. This felt like playing an instrument and Zed enjoyed it, barely brushing skin to tease while he relished the warmth of a close body. By now he was practically lying down by Shen’s side, supporting himself just enough to have a good view on his ministrations.</p><p> </p><p><em>Come on</em>. Soon he started to think he truly would have to slap him or anything strong. No, he wouldn’t use violence but at this rate, Shen was going to come before he even woke up. Which was, thinking again, not very bothering. <em>Why not</em>.</p><p>Zed took a good grasp around his cock and stroked, earning as quick a strong reaction from this. On reflex or not Shen made a move lower, as if to reach him. Difficult to grasp the shadows though but the first initiative was interesting. Such strenght at work was also worth the attention, in the way Shen bucked into contact as to seek the smallest relief. It wouldn’t be enough though but who knew ?</p><p> </p><p>Expectations were still broken as glass when after a vigorous rocking meeting thin air Shen came, hands going lower in what could be an unconscious reflex. Because this was the most striking, he was still asleep. <em>Oh</em>. Zed watched as it happened, very tempted to help as he could but obviously the latter got the matter in hand, so to say. The magic in all this was that so few noises got out, most of it drowned by Shen’s sleepy state. And he just came, like this, after some soft teasing.</p><p> </p><p>It only made Zed more desperate. His lover had his share and now he would have either to wait a bit more or to take care of it himself. Neither options seemed good at the moment, at the limit of stroking himself through clothes to at least let out some tension. <em>Patience… </em></p><p> </p><p>Short on options, he stopped giving a fuck and went on top of Shen without any trick or shadow form, just front to front. Zed got a bit restless as he tried to definitely get the latter’s attention. How could he even come and not wake up ? This was a bit crazy and despite himself he grinded against Shen. Something as persistent couldn’t be ignored, even less a full body contact.</p><p> </p><p>« Come on, you idiot… » Grumbled lowly as he nuzzled Shen’s neck. He wasn’t close to climax but this was getting on his nerve to be left aside for so long.</p><p> </p><p>It had been short since the latter’s orgasm and now indeed it came to an and, a low gasp breaking free. <em>At last</em>.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is that ?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Too many things happened at once. Little by little it started to make sense and Shen understood it had been a dream. It could only be that. He remembered the feeling of hands or claws against him, never digging through flesh but always there. He also remembered closing his hand around nothing, only finding darkness. Then he woke up to find this.</p><p> </p><p><em>Zed</em>.</p><p> </p><p>First to wake up with someone pressed to him, it could only be Zed. Second, after thinking in that mess of signals, everything he sort of remembered from the dream could be linked to their position. As soon as he regained consciousness, Shen held the latter and sat up, indeed taking the latter with him to end up in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>At first this was an attempt at taking back control because obviously Zed had some fun before, cuddling with him. Then little by little Shen realized a few things, like lingering pleasure and even the latter’s surprised face after that move. There were reasons for that indeed but if one of them deserved to be surprised, it was Shen.</p><p> </p><p>« What are you doing ? » He spoke quite low because despite their times together and everything, this wasn’t something that could be known. Discretion was prefered.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed what had Zed been doing just before ? Shen had no pants, obvious mess left and more questions than answers.</p><p> </p><p>« Chill. Just tried to turn you on but you went too fast. » A whisper close to skin as Zed leaned and kissed the corner of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>There was a certain need showing in the latter’s moves, something that wished to be controled but it came out like a bit of struggle. A hand came up through his hair just when Zed kissed him, a hint of bite but that was for the sake of appearances. Hunger was too clear, almost desperate.</p><p>Shen still tried to piece everything together from what he registered and the latter’s words. Admitting he was telling the truth – which was most of times – then it was likely that Zed tried indeed to arouse him and went too far for that. What he struggled to understand was the time to wake him up but he was tired, this could count too. <em>Whatever</em>. It didn’t matter now.</p><p> </p><p>Shen returned what he could in the kiss, despite the slight discomfort of come over his hand. Since this was going to end like almost every visit, he finished to undress. As quick it made Zed react, lust in his gaze as if he could devour him whole. Hands wandered over him, the rocking resumed and it only made him crave more. A start of interest.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t always he had Zed so needy in his arms, usually he would wake him up before getting to the point so this was a change. Maybe Shen liked it, to see his lover losing it little by little.</p><p>After another kiss Zed parted and took off his clothes and armor, letting it aside without real care. This dear urgence was rather sweet to see, even if Shen knew the latter wouldn’t really acknowledge it.</p><p> </p><p>« Get on with it. » Grumbled close and it translated well that need.</p><p> </p><p>« I need to prepare you. Unless you already did it ? » Difficult to keep a certain composure when Zed was stroking his cock back to hardness, lot of attention down there. Shen tensed a little then willed himself to relax. All would happen in due time.</p><p> </p><p>« Already done. Give it to me, now. »</p><p> </p><p><em>So he’s in the mood</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The kind of mood when Zed was more than horny, struggling to show some sort of control through dominance but it didn’t work because he did look about to come. In these times there was only one way and both liked it. Shen would oblige and give him a good time to remember him for.</p><p> </p><p>As if it wasn’t more obvious, the latter was already getting on the idea, one step ahead on the plan while he lied down on his front over the mattress. Simply a small glare amidst white locks when Zed looked back at him to show his impatience and it conveyed the message perfectly. This was exactly the moment when Shen could tease him and make him pay a little for whatever attitude he got before but for now he had no valid reason. Instead he settled between Zed’s spread legs, a debauched reflex that neither seemed to mind.</p><p> </p><p><em>Let’s see</em>.</p><p> </p><p>No matter the time, Shen refused to hurt him without knowing so he pushed a single finger inside the latter. This wasn’t too much and if Zed had indeed taken care of this then there was no issue. After a few thrusts and a bitten groan, it became clear that this task was alredy done. No need to worry.</p><p> </p><p>It still got to him to see Zed spread from his like this, a small gaze behind as much as he could. Anticipation almost looked like fear and Shen paused so shortly, trailing a warm hand over these tattoos to relish the vulnerability never showed otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>« Now ! » Hushed because they couldn’t afford it but there was so much need in the tone.</p><p> </p><p>Actions spoke better than words, Shen lied on top of him, chest to back as he brought his hand over the latter’s mouth. This was the last warning before what Zed asked and almost begged. He even covered Shen’s hand with his, proof they both knew it was needed.</p><p>A steady move then he was inside, feeling the latter react as quick. It was intense from the beginning, between Zed’s tightness after the first thrust and his own certain need. Shen allowed both of them a pause. <em>That’s a lot…</em> Maybe the latter had been a bit quick with that preparation, maybe they were both too close to start with.</p><p> </p><p>The pace started rather good, nothing too slow because they needed that. Shen resolutely kept him in place, while still staying careful not to hurt him in any way. Zed could take some pain but this wasn’t the point right now. Little by little he grew noisy, even with that hand over his mouth. Each thrust made another sound muffled as quick and it became easier to rock into him.</p><p> </p><p>Zed was already far, clinging to the sheets and to Shen with desperation. Almost writhing under him so it required Shen to press him down further, just in case. No need to try how much strenght the latter could use by accident when climax hit.</p><p> </p><p>« C-Close… ? » Just to say it was a hint that he wouldn’t last neither.</p><p> </p><p>As quick Zed nodded, white-knuckle grasp over the sheets as the pace grew rough. There wasn’t a single second without him trying to rock back and urging Shen to speed up. If he could talk freely no doubt he would use a colorful vocabulary.</p><p>So Shen quickly gave up the idea of lasting and plainly pounded into the latter. That at least he wouldn’t fail. With a good hold over Zed he rammed back quickly, trying as much to hit that good spot deep inside. More he did, more his lover squirmed under him, violent reflex taking over as the edge grew close.</p><p> </p><p>Then it turned into sobs. <em>Ah ?</em> Maybe no tears but it sure got his attention when he heard so faint sound coming from Zed. As if it wasn’t a good enough clue, he got incredibly tight around Shen’s cock and so went a chain of reactions.<em> Shit, crap…</em> There he joined him into climax, at the limit of losing control.</p><p> </p><p>« Nngh— » To be fair he couldn’t voice that neither, trying to hide it against Zed’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>After a good time of bucking, rocking and violent moves, it seemed to calm down little by little. Shen registered a bit of pain, as it seemed that the latter left a few red marks over his arm during climax. <em>Hmm. Alright</em>. He could do with that.</p><p>Now that he was recovering bit by bit he slipped a hand under Zed, at least to have the curtesy to check if he had come. <em>Obviously yes</em>. The latter’s semence made a mess of the sheets, surely he would have to clean that up later. For now he felt a bit too tired and his lover was here.</p><p> </p><p>« Was good ? » Shen couldn’t help that tone, especially after love. Under that peculiar mood he carressed a bit Zed’s hair, a small distraction as he pulled out with a low grunt.</p><p> </p><p>« Ah…Err yeah, don’t worry. » A bit short but it might be the mood again. It last until Zed spoke again : « Thanks. »</p><p> </p><p>Neither was really used to this so Shen simply moved to let him free again then welcomed him in his arms. Zed never said no to that, obviously he enjoyed being taken so close to snuggle against his chest. For now Shen watched him do with little on his mind except the lingering care after love.</p><p> </p><p>Next day he might not see Zed but at least they got this.</p><p> </p><p>« Good night. »</p><p> </p><p>No reply expected but the embrace tightened around him, that would do too. On reflex he burried his hand in Zed’s hair and wished to find sleep quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe one day I'll give more thoughts to this use of shadows~<br/>Thank you again for reading!</p><p>For any questions or merely by curiosity, you can find me there:<br/>&gt; twitter: @niceswordboots<br/>&gt; tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>